Sometimes having fun can be easy
by Charlzi
Summary: This is a short, fluffy oneshot of Castiel's first time. This is also slash Angelonboy so don't read if you don't like that.


This is my first Fanfiction, which is why I decided to do a oneshot, to gain some practice on how to get across the characters in a similar way to the show and all that, English is also my second language - therefore I would love any constructive criticism in terms of how to make this a better Fanfiction.

Hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

**Sometimes having fun doesn't have to be complicated **

Castiel had just been given another long lecture by Dean, on why Castiel needed to get laid as soon as possible. Various reasons included; it would help get the stick out of Cas' ass, it would help Cas forget about the fact that his precious God was missing, but most importantly it would mean he was the first angel to have sex ever! Dean failed to listen when Cas tried explaining that other Angels had experienced having sex, one Angel even with him.

Castiel had tried having sex before, he tried multiple times with prostitutes or strippers, but every time they had ran away screaming, therefore Dean had decided that they had to find someone who would willingly have sex with Cas because they liked him, rather than paying them. This was proven a lot harder to do, than Dean had anticipated as Cas was horrible at first impressions. And second impressions. Third impressions were completely hopeless. However, Dean would not give up and tonight he was taken Cas out to yet another bar, to try and hook him up with whatever that would talk to him for more than 2 minutes without running away crying.

The 3 boys, Sam, Dean and Castiel, entered the bar. They all went straight to the bar and Dean ordered 3 beers.

"So, see anyone you like yet, Cassi?" Said Dean with a smirk

"I do not know them, how am I suppose to know if I like them yet?" Cas looked confusingly at his surroundings, feeling particular uncomfortable in the dirty bar. There were men arguing loudly by the pool table about whether or not some ball had been hit, Cas could not understand what was so amusing about hitting a ball with a stick.

"No, I mean, anyone who look nice, you know, attractive, sexy, anyone who sparks the angel sense to live?" Dean pushed on, taken his beer in one hand and taking a sip.

Cas tried to look around to see if anyone "sparked his angel sense", but all he could see were old, bald men, who were sweating like pigs, girls with barely any cloths on and who looked like they had taken a bath in mud and no one who looked slightly intelligent.

"Dean, I do not think I will actually be able to have a conversation with anyone here, taken they don't seem to understand how to dress themselves or walk straight." Cas replied to Dean, trying to walk towards the entrance as girls started rubbing themselves at him.

"That's the whole point." Dean just said with a smile and pushed Cas towards the only girl who looked like she might be of legal age.

Sam had excused himself and gone to play pool, saying they needed money for petrol if they were going to drive to Kansas the next morning. Dean had also left Cas and gone to flirt with one of the newly arrived woman, who was celebrating something Cas couldn't quite understand what was. So Cas was left, alone by the bar and had managed to scare off all the 4 girls who had tried to talk with him. He hadn't actually really tried to make an effort not to, he really didn't enjoy meaningless chats with girls at bars, something Dean couldn't seem to understand.

He was sat drinking his beer, trying to understand the meaning of the music playing in the bar. "How can beautiful girls make you suicidal?" He questioned to no one, getting more confused by the moment from listening to the music.

"You're not from 'round here are you?"

A voice questioned him. Cas looked up and saw it was the bartender who had spoken to him. He had dark green eyes, dark, messy, brown hair and had slight stubble, enough to make him look older than his 20 years. He gave Cas a funny smile, when Cas didn't answer him. Cas snapped out of his trance and replied:

"Oh, no, you can say that." He smiled back at the bartender.

"Where you from then?"

He asked. Cas thought about what to answer for a moment, this is one of the questioned he had practiced answering with Dean, he couldn't exactly reply Heaven.

After a moments time, he replied: "I'm from Boston."

The bartender didn't say anything for a while after that, so Cas tried to make more conversation as Dean had taught him. "

"Do you enjoy the music playing?" Cas didn't actually know what the name was of the song playing, it was a girl singing how she hates a man she loves, Cas couldn't quite follow still.

"It's not really my taste if I'm honest, but you gotta play what the costumers want or they'll complain to the big man."

Cas noticed how he was still drying the same glass as when they first started talking.

"I think that glass is dry now."

He stated, and the bartender gave him an awkward smile and said: "Yeah I guess, I'm a bit tired, been a long shift, luckily it's over in about 10 minutes."

Cas felt sad that the man was leaving, what was he suppose to do then, sit alone like he always ends up doing, with Sam playing pool till the bar closes and Dean brining whatever he deems best back to the motel and Cas having to stay till Sam leaves, to make sure he doesn't walk in on anything he doesn't want to see.

"How often do you work here?" He asked out of the blue, thinking maybe he could talk to the man next time he came here, if he ever did again.

"I work weekend shifts and evening shifts, to pay for uni you know. It may not be the best, but it's the only shifts I can do that don't interfere with lectures."

Cas should have known the man didn't want to work in a bar, he seemed too clever, he had dressed himself completely as one of the only ones in here.

"Are you going home? When your shift finishes?" Cas didn't want to scare the man away, but he didn't really understand how to ask what he wanted to know, without actually asking it directly, Dean had tried to teach him many times, but Cas just never understood it.

"That was the plan." The bartender said, making Cas looked down the table with a sad face. "Unless, you want to catch a drink?" Cas looked up and the bartender smiled at him in a way Cas couldn't figure out what meant. He never was good at reading faces like Dean and Sam.

"That would be pleasant."

The bartender excused himself when his shift finished and said he needed to go change into normal cloths. Whilst Cas was waiting for the man to come back, a woman came over, dressed in uniform and asked him if he would like anything, Cas ordered two beers.

The bartender walked over to Cas after changing, now wearing a white t-shirt, with a black vest, dark-blue jeans and black converse. Cas offered him the beer, he had bought him and the bartender accepted.

"You know, I don't even know your name." The bartender said and Cas told him his name and the bartender smiled and said: "Pleasure to meet you Castiel, my name is Alex."

They ended up talking for a while, and one beer turned into 6 and a few shots. Cas found out a lot about Alex, he studied psychology at University, he was originally from England but his parents had moved to America when he was 5, he had 3 older brothers and 2 younger sisters, his family had all moved back to England when he was 18, but he had stayed to go to University, he was 20 years old, he had worked in the bar for a little over 6 months to pay for rent and his studies, he liked to write and he could play a guitar. Cas also found out he really liked Alex. And Alex seemed to like him, so maybe he could have sex with him. Surely that would make Dean happy.

Dean normally tried to get Cas to talk to girls, he said that guys being with guys isn't normal, but then again, Cas is technically not a man or woman, so it would more be genderless with guy, which would be as normal as genderless with girls wouldn't it? And now where no girls seem to like him, this guy might.

Cas noticed that Alex was starting to get drunk, and offered to walk him home, which Alex seemed okay with. He said goodbye to Sam, Sam hardly noticed Cas as he was busy shouting at the men playing pool at how they needed to pay up.

It was chilly outside and Cas noticed that Alex was shivering, so he offered him his trench coat, as he didn't feel cold the same way humans do. Alex was humming some song that was playing earlier in the bar, laughing slightly. Cas felt incredible at ease in his company, taken they had only known each other for a few hours.

Cas was shaken out of his thought when Alex put a hand on his shoulder and said: "This is my stop."

"Oh.. Well.." Cas wasn't really sure what to say. Dean had specifically said never ask to be invited inside somewhere, always let them ask.

Alex seemed to read his mind and asked: "Do you wanna come in? I mean, I have a sofa you can sleep on, and its pitch black, might not be a good idea to walk home alone." Cas didn't have any intention of walking back to the motel, but he wasn't going to bring that up and politely accepted the invite.

When he walked into the living room the first thing he noticed was the smell. It smelled like cinnamon, a nice warm smell. Second thing he noticed was the dog that nearly knocked him over. It was a big, white dog, he wasn't really sure on what race; he wasn't the biggest dog expert.

"Down boy, come here, into the playroom" He left the room for a minute and when he came back he was alone and had a bottle of water in his hand. He was still wearing Cas' trench coat, despite it being warm in the room. "Want some?" Alex threw the bottle to Cas, and Cas accepted and had some.

They sat in awkward silence for a few minutes. Cas had never even tried flirting before, or well successfully at least, and now he was supposed to somehow manage to get this guy to sleep with him. What the hell do you say to someone you want to sleep with, without asking them? Dean had tried explaining various ways, but he wasn't Dean. He was Cas, inexperienced, awkward, Angel, VIRGIN Cas. And if Dean couldn't accept that, then screw him!

"Are you okay? You look like you're going to be sick." Cas looked up and Alex had sat next to him on the 2-seater sofa. He suddenly felt very close to the other man, and suddenly very unsure of what to do. The next moment happened so quick, Cas wasn't even sure what had actually happened. He was kissing Alex! This wasn't his first kiss. He had kissed Meg before. Yet this was so different, so much nicer. Alex suddenly pulled away and looked at Cas nervously, Cas just smiled and leaned in and kissed him again.

Cas felt sad at the thought that this would probably be the last time he ever saw Alex. He liked Alex. But all it was, was a drunken one night stand. A really nice drunken one night stand.

When he returned to the motel room around afternoon the next day, Dean and Sam just laughed at him and Dean patted him on the shoulder and said: "See, wasn't so hard was it Cassi?"

**The End**

****Review and favourite if you enjoyed it! x


End file.
